jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jaden Korr
Jaden Korr ist ein Jedi-Ritter des Neuen Ordens. Er wurde auf Coruscant geboren und ihm gelang im Alter von ca. 20 Jahren die Fertigung eines Lichtschwertes ohne Jedi-Ausbildung und Machtkenntnisse.Wird wo nachgewiesen? Im Jahr 14 NSY wurde er ebenso wie Rosh Penin als Padawan von Kyle Katarn ausgebildet und war maßgeblich am Sieg über die Jünger Ragnos' beteiligt. Biografie Das Lichtschwert Über Jadens frühe Jahre ist nur wenig bekannt. Er fiel dem Neuen Jedi-Orden dadurch auf, dass es ihm gelang ein Lichtschwert zu konstruieren - ohne vorher eine Ausbildung zum Jedi genossen zu haben. Sofort lagen große Hoffnungen auf ihm, der anscheinend ein Naturtalent war und dessen Schicksal zu sein schien, ein großer Jedi zu werden. Im Jahr 14 NSY wurde er im Alter von etwa zwanzig Jahren mit einigen anderen zukünftigen Padawanen mit einem Shuttle zur Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV gebracht. Auf dem Flug lernte Jaden Rosh Penin, einen etwas übermotivierten jungen Mann kennen, mit dem er sich schnell anfreundete. thumb|left|Das Shuttle vor dem Absturz. Kurz vor der Landung auf dem Gelände der Akademie wurde das Shuttle Yavin-Runner 2 jedoch von einem Energiestrahl getroffen und damit zur Notlandung im Dschungel gezwungen. Dies versetzte die Akademie in einen Alarmzustand und Luke Skywalker entsandte sofort ein Rettungsteam, zu dem auch er selbst und sein Freund Kyle Katarn zählten. Derweil mussten sich Rosh und Jaden einen Weg durch den Wald zum nahe gelegenen Massassi-Tempel bahnen und sich unter anderem mit einigen Heulern auseinandersetzen, wobei Jadens Lichtschwert sich als sehr wertvoll erwies. Nach einer kurzen Strecke entdeckten die beiden Freunde schließlich zwei Sturmtruppler der Hinterbliebenen, die scheinbar etwas bewachten. Jaden konnte die beiden überwältigen und wurde darauf von einem Dunklen Jedi angegriffen. In seinem ersten Lichtschwertkampf behielt, der noch nicht in der Macht trainierte Jaden trotzdem die Oberhand und tötete schließlich seinen Gegner. Dadurch aufgeschreckt näherte sich der zukünftige Jedi den Tempelruinen. Dort beobachtete er drei Personen, anscheinend auch Dunkle Jedi, konnte jedoch bis auf ein mysteriöses Zepter nicht viel erkennen. Auf Grund eines Geräuschs wurde er von den Dunklen Jedi entdeckt und durch einen vom Zepter ausgehenden Lichtstrahl außer Gefecht gesetzt. Als er wieder erwachte, stand er erstmals den Meistern Skywalker und Katarn gegenüber sowie einigen anderen Jedi. Luke befragte Jaden und Rosh nach dem Geschehenen und ordnete eingehende Untersuchungen an, zu denen auch die Untersuchung der Ruinen durch Kyle Katarn zählte. In der Zwischenzeit war eine junge Twi'lek in Skywalkers Quartier eingedrungen und hatte die persönlichen Datenbanken des Jedi-Meisters durchsucht. Padawan-Missionen Zurück in der Akademie folgte eine offizielle Begrüßung durch Luke Skywalker und die Einteilung der Padawane zu den jeweiligen Meistern. Zufällig unterstanden Jaden und Rosh künftig beide Kyle Katarn, der sie freundlich willkommen hieß und ihnen seine Abneigung gegen Titel klarmachte. Im Anschluss mussten Jaden und Rosh einen Trainingsparcour absolvieren, auf dem sie sich mit der Macht und dem Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert vertraut machen sollten. Dabei verursachte der ehrgeizige Rosh einen Zwischenfall, indem er einen Trainingsdroiden für Lichtschwertkämpfe auf Jaden hetzte, der diesen jedoch besiegen konnte. Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss des Trainings wurde Rosh für sein Verhalten von Kyle gerügt und musste sich bei dem verärgerten Jaden entschuldigen. Inzwischen hatte Skywalker das Durchsuchen seiner Aufzeichnungen bemerkt und entsprechende Untersuchungen angeordnet, auch den Shuttle-Absturz betreffend. Da der Sith-Kult inzwischen nicht mehr völlig geheim operierte, erreichten die Akademie verschiedene Hilfsgesuche aus der ganzen Galaxis, die von den neuen Padawanen beantwortet werden sollten. Jaden und Rosh wurden während der meisten Missionen von Kyle Katarn begleitet. thumb|right|Einige Söldner in der Landezone. Im Raumhafen Mos Eisley auf Tatooine häuften sich die Informationen, dass der Kult und die Hinterbliebenen auf der Suche Charter-Frachtschiffen waren. Kyle und Jaden fanden in der Landezone den Millennium Falken vor, doch weder Han Solo noch Chewbacca waren dort. Während sich Kyle in der örtlichen Cantina umsah, musste Jaden den Eingang zur Landezone bewachen, wo er kurze Zeit später auf Chewbacca traf, der von Söldnern angegriffen wurde. Die beiden tauschten Informationen aus, wonach auch Leia Organa und die Neue Republik die Entwicklung der Situation ernst nahmen. Im Anschluss daran mussten sich Padawan und Wookiee gegen zahlreiche Söldner zur Wehr setzen und die Traktorstrahlen, die den Falken und die Raven's Claw am Start hinderten, deaktivieren. Im Kontrollzentrum musste sich Jaden zum zweiten Mal mit einem Dunklen Jedi auseinandersetzen. Nachdem der letzte Feind besiegt war, kehrte auch Kyle von der Cantina zurück und fand einige getötete Söldner vor. Chewbacca lobte Jaden in höchsten Tönen und bekam von Kyle den Auftrag, die Neue Republik über die neuesten Entwicklungen in Kenntnis zu setzen. thumb|left|[[Tusken-Räuber greifen Jawas an.]] Ein Feuchtfarmer hatte in einer Cantina ein Gespräch aufgezeichnet, in dem es auch um den Sith-Kult ging, dann aber Angst bekommen und seinen R5-Droiden an die Jawas in der Jundland-Wüste verkauft. Also musste sich Jaden auf die Suche nach dem Sandkriecher der Droiden-Sammler machen, auch als Übung in Diplomatie und Verhandlungen. Es stellte sich jedoch schnell heraus, dass die Aufgabe komplizierter war als erwartet, da die Jawas von Tusken-Räubern angegriffen und von ihrem Sandkriecher vertrieben worden waren. In der Folge war Jaden gezwungen, einige Tusken zu töten, um die Jawas zu retten und das "Wüstenschiff" zu erreichen. Dabei fand er zwar einige Droiden, die jedoch meist zerstört waren. Nachdem er sich sogar durch das Gefährt der Jawas hatte kämpfen müssen, fand er auch endlich den R5-Droiden und konnte diesen unbeschadet zurück nach Yavin IV bringen. Dort durchsuchte R2-D2 die Speicherbänke des Droiden und extrapolierte alle nützlichen Informationen. Somit war die Mission keine Übung im Verhandeln gewesen sondern eine Lektion im Kampftraining. thumb|right|Die Frachtbahn von [[Coronet.]] Um ein paar alte Bekannte in Coronet, der Hauptstadt Corellias, zu treffen und Informationen über die Aktionen der Hinterbliebenen zu bekommen, flogen Kyle und Jaden zum Heimatplaneten Han Solos. Während des Anflugs auf Coronet erreichte die beiden Jedi jedoch ein Hilferuf von einer Frachtbahn, die von Söldnern angegriffen wurde und in die Luft gesprengt werden sollte. Um die Bedrohung abzuwenden, wurde Jaden auf dem letzten Wagen der Bahn abgesetzt. Kyle kümmerte sich von der Luft aus um die angreifenden Jäger, während sich Jaden Wagen für Wagen nach vorne vorarbeitete und die Söldner ausschaltete. Dabei musste er sich wiederum einigen Dunklen Jedi stellen, die er jedoch ohne Probleme besiegen konnte. Nach ungefähr der Hälfte des Zuges konnte er die Bombe entdecken und entschärfen. Die nun verzweifelten Söldner erhöhten jedoch die Geschwindigkeit des Zuges, sodass dieser unweigerlich in den Frachtbahnhof rasen und unzählige Opfer verursachen würde, sofern er nicht gestoppt wird. Also musste sich Jaden bis zur Steuerkonsole vorkämpfen, um das Unglück abzuwenden, was ihm auch kurz vor dem Erreichen des Bahnhofs gelang. Kurz vor der nächsten Mission trafen sich die Padawane im Gemeinschaftsraum. Rosh äußerte sich unzufrieden über seine Aufträge und fragte auch Jaden nach dessen Meinung. Die anderen angehenden Jedi konnten seine Meinung jedoch nicht teilen und hielten ihn zur Geduld an; er werde bestimmt noch bessere Missionen bekommen. thumb|left|[[Sturmtruppen in der Anlage von Bakura.]] Die Bakuraner hatten die Akademie um Hilfe gebeten, da die Verbindung zu einer Forschungseinrichtung über einem aktiven Vulkan abgebrochen war. Die Station hatte ebenfalls die Funktion, einen möglichen Ausbruch zu verhindern, da sich am Fuße des Berges eine belebte Stadt befand. Da Kyle Katarn noch unterwegs war, reiste Jaden Korr allein mit seinem Z-95 Kopfjäger nach Bakura und wartete dort auf seinen Meister. Als dieser jedoch auch nach langer Wartezeit nicht ankam, entschloss sich der Padawan, die Sache selbst zu untersuchen. Dabei stellte er fest, dass die Hinterbliebenen an den Bakuranern ein Exempel statuieren wollten, um der Neuen Republik zu zeigen, dass sie noch mit dem Imperium rechnen müsse. Dazu hatten sie insgesamt fünf Sprengsätze an verschiedenen neuralgischen Punkten installiert, die die Station zerstören und so einen Ausbruch des Vulkans verursachen würden. Also musste sich der junge Jedi-Ritter mit einigen Sturmtruppen und imperialen Offizieren auseinandersetzen, bis es ihm gelang, alle Sprengsätze in der ohnehin schon beschädigten Station zu entschärfen und die Imperialen von Bakura zu vertreiben. Nach dem Abschluss der Mission entschuldigte sich Kyle augenzwinkernd bei Jaden, da der Padawan auch allein ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. thumb|right|Der [[Sandwurm auf Blenjeel.]] Ein weiterer Hilferuf: Ein Händlerschiff musste auf dem Wüstenplaneten Blenjeel notlanden und wurde dabei fast vollständig zerstört. Als Jaden mit einem Akademie-Shuttle zur Rettung aufbrach, musste er im Landeanflug schnell feststellen, warum das Schiff der Händler abgestürzt war: Atmosphärische Stürme hatten die Systeme beschädigt und so musste auch der Padawan notlanden. Nach der holprigen Landung stellte Jaden fest, dass einige kritische Systeme beschädigt worden waren. Zunächst machte er sich jedoch auf die Suche nach den Überlebenden Händlern. Nachdem er sich als "Rettungstrupp" zu erkennen gegeben hatte, verließ der letzte Überlebende das Wrack und bewegte sich auf Jaden zu, wurde jedoch von einem riesigen Sandwurm gefressen, der nun auch Jaden bedrohte. Glücklicherweise befanden sich um die Absturzstelle einige Felsen im Sand, sodass Jaden sich mehr oder weniger sicher bewegen konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, von dem Wurm gefressen zu werden. Da die Rettungsmission bereits fehlgeschlagen war, konnte sich der Padawan nun auf die Reparatur seines Shuttles konzentrieren. Dazu nutzte er Teile des zerstörten Händlerschiffes, die er durch teilweise halsbrecherische Aktionen bergen und zurück zum Shuttle bringen musste - dabei immer den Sandwurm auf den Fersen. Einige andere durch die Aktionen angelockte Würmer konnte der Jedi durch Thermaldetonatoren töten, indem er diese den ihn jagenden Würmern förmlich zu fressen gab. In den anschließenden Explosionen wurden die Sandwürmer getötet. Nach seiner Rückkehr zur Akademie veranlasste Luke Skywalker, dass die Republik den Planeten Benjeel als Quarantäne-Zone kennzeichnete, damit die elektrischen Stürme und Sandwürmer nicht noch mehr Opfer fordern konnten. Auf den Spuren Obi-Wan Kenobis thumb|left|Ein [[Dunkler Jedi im Kommandozentrum der Echo-Basis.]] Um die Suche nach Hinweisen auf den Kult zu intensivieren und das Sammeln der Machtenergie zu unterbinden, sandte Luke Skywalker die Padawane und Meister zu verschiedenen Orten in der Galaxis aus, die eine besondere Verbindung zur Macht aufweisen. Rosh wurde nach Byss geschickt, um dort Untersuchungen anzustellen, jedoch mit der Bitte, die starke Restaura der Dunklen Seite nicht zu unterschätzen. Skywalker entsandte Jaden nach Hoth, da er dort eine Vision von Obi-Wan Kenobi gehabt hatte. Kurz nach Jadens Ankunft musste der junge Padawan feststellen, dass auch die Hinterbliebenen Interesse an den Überresten der Echo-Basis hatte. Nachdem Jaden in einem schlimmen Schneesturm vergeblich nach einem Eingang zum ehemaligen Rebellen-Stützpunkt gesucht hatte, fand er nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Wampas und Sturmtruppen das Wrack eines AT-AT, in dessen Inneren die Imperialen einen Zugang zur Basis angelegt hatten. Im Kommandozentrum stellte Jaden einen Dunklen Jedi, der gerade seiner Befehlshaberin, der Twi'lek Alora, mitgeteilt hatte, dass Luke Skywalker nach der Schlacht von Hoth Kurs auf den Planeten Dagobah genommen hatte. Nach einem kurzen siegreichen Kampf machte sich Jaden auf den Weg zum eingestürzten Hangar, in dem Alora auf ihn wartete. Diese floh jedoch nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Lichtschwert-Duell mit dem jungen Jedi, versprach aber, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden. Die Suche nach Rosh Penin Zurück an der Akademie auf Yavin IV erfuhr Jaden Korr, dass sein Freund Rosh Penin vermisst wurde. Seine letzte bekannte Position waren die Überreste von Byss, dort konnte man ihn jedoch nicht lokalisieren. Zusätzlich zu den Kultuntersuchungen bekamen Jaden und sein Meister Kyle Katarn nun auch noch den Auftrag, nach Rosh Ausschau zu halten und ihn wohlbehalten zurückzubringen. thumb|right|Der [[Rancor auf Nar Kreeta.]] Wiederum erreichten die Akademie Hilferufe, die von den Jedi-Schülern beantwortet werden mussten. Kyle und Jaden machten sich auf den Weg nach Nar Kreeta, wo einige Älteste vom ortsansässigen Hutten ohne Grund gefangen genommen wurden. Während sich Jaden in die Vergnügungsanlage schlich, wartete Kyle auf die Befreiten, um diese mit der ''Raven's Claw in Sicherheit zu bringen. Außer einigen Söldnern traf Jaden dort auf ein ungewöhnliches Problem: Von bestimmten Rängen aus konnten die Gäste des Hutten beobachten, wie die Gefangenen von einem ausgewachsenen Rancor gejagt und gefressen wurden. Mithilfe des angehenden Jedi-Ritters gelang es jedoch allen Gefangenen, die Arena unbeschadet zu verlassen, worauf Jaden noch die letzten verbliebenen Söldner aufspürte und ausschaltete. thumb|left|Jaden und [[Wedge Antilles im Anflug auf Kril'dor.]] thumb|right|Die [[Tibanna-Gas-Plattform]] Auch die Sonderstaffel stellte Nachforschungen bezüglich der Kultanhänger an und fand bald heraus, dass die Hinterbliebenen eine Tibanna-Gas-Plattform auf Kril'dor zur Versorgung der Jünger Ragnos' unterhielten. Wedge Antilles kontaktierte daraufhin Jaden, der ihm bei der Unterbrechung des Nachschubs helfen sollte. Wiederum übernahm der Padawan die Laufarbeit, während Wedge in seinem X-Flügler die Luftunterstützung sicherte. Zunächst platzierte Jaden Markierungen an wichtigen Stellen der Plattform, beispielsweise am Schildgenerator, am Hangar, an der Garnison und am Energiereaktor, worauf Wedge die Ziele mittels Protonentorpedos zerstörte. Zuletzt war das Kommandozentrum an der Reihe. Die verzweifelten Imperialen versuchten darauf jedoch, die vollen Tanks zu sprengen. Nun musste Jaden schnell handeln und die Sprengladungen entschärfen. Nach einigen weiteren Auseinandersetzungen mit Hinterbliebenen gelangen auch die letzten Entschärfungen, worauf die Neue Republik die Plattform besetzen konnte. thumb|right|Schlittenjagd auf [[Zonju V.]] Jadens nächster Auftrag bestand darin, einen Informanten auf Zonju V zu treffen, der wichtige Daten über die Jünger Ragnos' aufgetrieben hatte. Bei dem Treffen wurde dieser jedoch von einem Scharfschützen ermordet und Jaden von Söldnern angegriffen. Das Ergebnis war eine wilde Schlittenjagd auf Swoops, in deren Verlauf sich Jaden auch mittels Lichtschwert gegen seine Verfolger wehren musste. Schlussendlich gelang es dem Padawan, zu seinem Z-95 zurückzukehren. thumb|left|[[Lannik Racto sprengt die Brücke.]] Ein weiteres Problem stellte sich der Neuen Republik: Der Schwarzmarkt wurde von illegalen Kampfdroiden unbekannter Herkunft überschwemmt. Agenten fanden heraus, dass diese von einem kleinen Kriminellen namens Lannik Racto auf Coruscant im Auftrag der Hinterbliebenen produziert wurden. Als Jaden sich dem Versteck Ractos näherte, sprengte dieser jedoch die Brücke, was den Padawan zu einem Umweg zwang. Nach einigen Balanceakten hoch über den Häuserschluchten von Coruscant und einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Söldnern Ractos konnte Jaden das Versteck erreichen. Dort wurde er von zwei Dunklen Jedi angegriffen, die er jedoch nach kurzem Kampf niederstrecken konnte. Einen härteren - wenn auch feigeren - Kampf lieferte Racto selbst, indem er vier der Kampfdroiden auf Jaden hetzte. Nach dem Verstummen der Kampfgeräusche glaubte sich der Kleinkriminelle als Sieger und verließ seinen Schutz - worauf er von Jaden ohne Gegenwehr verhaftet werden konnte. thumb|right|Jaden wird gefangen genommen. Gerüchten zufolge seien die Jünger Ragnos' auch auf dem Planeten Dosuun aktiv. Der zur Untersuchung ausgeschickte Jaden wurde jedoch kurz nach der Landung von Imperialen gefangen genommen: Er war in eine Falle von Rax Joris, einem gelangweilten Statthalter des Imperiums gelaufen, der seine Gefangenen zum Zeitvertreib ohne Waffen einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen ließ. Diesmal hatte er sich jedoch den falschen Gegner ausgesucht, denn Jaden gelang es ohne größere Schwierigkeiten, die Sturmtruppen auszuschalten und sich bis zu seinem Z-95 im Hangar der Anlage vorzukämpfen. Dort erwartete ihn schon Rax, der ihn mit einem Stouker-Stoßgewehr attackierte. Mittels der Macht gelang es Jaden jedoch, die Geschosse umzulenken und so Rax auszuschalten. Nach dem Bericht des Padawan konnte die Neue Republik die Anlage endgültig stilllegen. Der Fall eines Freundes [[Bild:Bast_Vjun.jpg|thumb|left|Die Raven's Claw im Anflug auf die Burg Bast auf Vjun.]] Die Untersuchungen schreiten weiter voran. Auch auf dem Planeten Vjun, auf dem Darth Vader die Burg Bast errichten ließ, waren Hinterbliebene und Kultanhänger aktiv. Außerdem verdichteten sich die Hinweise, dass sich Rosh Penin auf diesem Planeten aufhielte. Kyle und Jaden machten sich also auf den Weg und wurden schon kurz nach der Landung mit ersten Problemen konfrontiert: Nicht nur der säureartige Regen machte ihnen zu schaffen, sondern auch die aufgescheuchten Imperialen erschwerten den Weg zum Eingang der Burg. Erst die Aktivierung eines Turbolasers erlaubte den Jedi-Rittern den Zugang, nachdem sie damit zwei patrouillierende TIE-Bomber abgeschossen hatten. Durch einen Müllzerkleinerer und die Wartungsgänge des Energiereaktors mussten sich Jaden und Kyle nun zu Vaders Privatraum in der Spitze der Burg vorarbeiten. Dabei wurden sie nach einer Explosion getrennt und mussten nun alleine weitergehen. Auf dem Weg musste sich Jaden wiederholt mit einigen Dunklen Jedi auseinandersetzen, die inzwischen deutlich versierter im Umgang mit der Macht und dem Lichtschwert waren. Nach einigen harten Kämpfen erreichte der Padawan endlich die Spitze des Turms und erlebte eine böse Überraschung: Sein Freund Rosh war der Versuchung der Dunklen Seite erlegen und hatte sich gegen ihn gewandt. Während des folgenden Kampfes der ehemaligen Freunde wurde Rosh von den Kothos-Zwillingen unterstützt, die ihren Schützling mit zusätzlicher Machtenergie versorgten. Erst nachdem Jaden die beiden Dunklen Jedi niederstrecken konnte, gewann er die Kontrolle über den Kampf und setzte Rosh matt. Auch Kyle Katarn erreichte nun den Kampfort. Er befürchtete, dass Jaden ebenfalls seinem Zorn erliegen und Rosh töten könnte und ermahnte seinen Padawan. In diesem Moment jedoch betrat Tavion die Szene und schickte die Jedi mittels Machtblitzen zu Boden. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion ergriff Jaden die Initiative und warf sein Lichtschwert gegen die Decke, was diese zum Einsturz brachte, wobei sein Schwert zerstört wurde. Tavion und ihr Schützling Rosh ergriffen die Flucht und Jaden sah sein Ende gekommen - Kyle jedoch konnte mit Hilfe der Macht die Trümmer bremsen und ermöglichte es Jaden mittels seines Lichtschwertes, ein Loch in den Boden zu schneiden, durch das sie ebenfalls den Trümmern entkommen konnten. Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter Zurück auf Yavin IV erstatteten Jaden und Kyle Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker Bericht über das auf Vjun Geschehene. Beunruhigt über den Fall Roshs überlegte Luke, wie der Orden weiter vorgehen sollte. Da viele Ritter in der Galaxis unterwegs waren und ihre Anzahl ohnehin sehr gering war, beschloss der Meister - auch unter Berücksichtigung von Jadens bisherigen Leistungen - Kyles Padawan in den Stand eines Jedi-Ritters zu erheben. Überwältigt und voll des Dankes machte sich Jaden Korr auf den Weg in sein Quartier, um ein neues Lichtschwert zu konstruieren, das das verlorene ersetzen sollte. thumb|right|[[Dunkle Jedi greifen Jaden an.]] Da Jaden nun ein Jedi-Ritter war, wurden auch seine Missionen schwieriger und gefährlicher. Sein erster Weg führte ihn zum Grab eines Jedi-Ritters auf dem Planeten Chandrila, dass sich in einer tiefen Schlucht befand. Allerdings waren die Jünger bereits dort und hatten neben einigen Dunklen Jedi auch Söldner zur Verteidigung der Aktion geschickt. Nach einem gefährlichen Abstieg in die Tiefen der Schlucht und den Kämpfen mit Söldnern und Dunklen Jedi konnte Jaden endlich das Grab betreten. Dort stellten sich ihm drei fortgeschrittene Schüler der Dunklen Seite in den Weg, die der Jedi-Ritter jedoch relativ problemlos besiegen konnte. Da Tavion nicht dort war und die Macht-Energie auch in Zukunft nicht stehlen könnte, verschloss Jaden das Grab endgültig, was das Gewölbe zum Einsturz brachte und jeglichen Zugang unmöglich machte. thumb|left|Der mutierte [[Rancor auf Taanab.]] Gerüchteweise sollten die Jünger Ragnos' auch auf Taanab aktiv sein. Nach seiner Ankunft stellte Jaden jedoch schnell fest, dass ihm abermals eine Falle gestellt worden war: Ein Dunkler Jedi ließ einen mutierten Rancor frei, der seinen Befreier jedoch umgehend verschlang. Da Jaden keine größeren Zerstörungen der Stadt riskieren wollte, bot er sich dem Rancor als Beute an und lockte ihn quer durch das Lagerhaus. Dabei stellten sich ihm jedoch immer wieder Dunkle Jedi in den Weg, die er jedoch weitgehend ignorierte, um möglichst schnell eine Lösung für das Rancor-Problem zu finden. Seine Gegner machten jedoch schnell Bekanntschaft mit den scharfen Zähnen des Rancor. Im dritten Raum des Lagerhauses bot sich dem Jedi-Ritter jedoch eine Möglichkeit: Er lockte den Rancor auf ein Frachtband, welches er mit einem schweren Container blockierte. Als er dieses jedoch aktivieren wollte, stellten sich ihm wie auf Chandrila drei Dunkle Jedi entgegen, die er zuerst besiegen musste. Nachdem er alle drei niedergestreckt hatte, konnte er das Frachtband aktivieren und den Rancor an die Wand quetschen, was diesen tödlich verletzte. Wiederum konnte Jaden eine Katastrophe verhindern, da die Hinterbliebenen den Rancor als Ablenkungsmanöver in die Stadt schicken wollten, um im darauffolgenden Chaos einige Warenhäuser zu plündern. thumb|right|Einige [[Noghri auf Yalara.]] Die Jedi-Gelehrte Tionne Solusar empfing kurz nach der Taanab-Mission eine Vision durch die Macht, die eine Bedrohung des Planeten Yalara durch die Hinterbliebenen vorhersagte. Luke schickte Jaden zu diesem abgelegenen Planeten, um die Tarnvorrichtung, die der lange verstorbene Jedi Broden Kel Verdox zum Schutz der Bevölkerung dort installiert hatte, zu überprüfen. Schon kurz nach der Ankunft traf er jedoch auf einige Noghri, die zu Darth Vaders Privatarmee gehört hatten und sich nun Gefechte mit den Hinterbliebenen und den Kultanhängern lieferten. Der Jedi-Ritter nutzte die Verwirrung und kämpfte sich zur Spitze des Turms vor, um die Tarnvorrichtung zu zerstören, damit diese nicht in die Hände der Hinterbliebenen fällt. Auch hier stellten sich ihm wiederum drei Dunkle Jedi in den Weg, die jedoch ziemlich schnell ein nasses Grab im hunderte Meter tiefen Wasserfall fanden. Nach der Zerstörung der Tarnvorrichtung wurden auch die restlich Noghri abgeholt und zurück nach Honoghr gebracht, da sie nun nichts mehr zu beschützen oder verteidigen hatten. [[Bild:RavensClaw.jpg|thumb|left|Die Raven's Claw im Hangar der Dreadnaught.]] Um das Verschwinden Rosh Penins noch einmal genau zu untersuchen, machten sich Kyle Katarn und sein ehemaliger Padawan nun zu den Überresten von Byss auf. Dort angekommen stellten sie schnell fest, dass die Restenergie der Dunklen Seite bereits von Tavions Zepter absorbiert worden war. Allerdings befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch eine imperiale Dreadnaught in diesem Sektor, die die Raven's Claw mit einem Traktorstrahl in ihren Hangar schleppte. Die beiden mussten nun schnell handeln. Während Kyle sich auf den Weg machte, den Hauptreaktor zu sabotieren, war es Jadens Aufgabe, den Traktorstrahl zu deaktivieren. Dazu musste er sich durch die Besatzung des Kreuzers kämpfen, die schon bald mit schweren Stouker-Gewehren anrückte. Nach der Deaktivierung des Traktorstrahls sahen die Hinterbliebenen wohl keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als den Kreuzer aufzugeben, da sie TIE-Jäger das Schiff angreifen ließen. Nun musste sich Jaden auf den Weg zur Brücke machen, um die Jäger mit Hilfe der Turbolaser soweit zu dezimieren, dass sie keine Gefahr mehr darstellten. Auf dem Rückweg musste sich der Jedi-Ritter wiederum mit Sturmtruppen beschäftigen, die nun auch den Hangar belagerten. Kurz nach der Flucht von der Dreadnaught explodierte das Raumschiff als Folge von Kyles Reaktor-Sabotage. thumb|right|Jadens [[Z-95 auf Ord Mantell.]] Die nächste Mission führte den jungen Jedi nach Ord Mantell, wo er dort zurückgebliebene Waffen mittels Sprengladungen zerstören sollte, damit diese nicht in falsche Hände geraten konnten. Dummerweise war auch der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett an den Waffen interessiert, was zu einem regelrechten Wettlauf zwischen den beiden Männern führte, aus dem Jaden jedoch siegreich hervorging. Die Waffen stellten fortan keine Bedrohung mehr dar. Die letzte Prüfung thumb|left|Die Landeplattform auf [[Taspir III.]] Nach ihrer Rückkehr informierte Luke Skywalker die Jedi-Ritter der Akademie über die bevorstehende Entscheidungsschlacht gegen die Jünger Ragnos', da sich die Informationen häuften, dass die Wiedererweckung Marka Ragnos' auf Korriban kurz bevorstehe. Allerdings hatte Kyle auch einen Hilferuf von Rosh Penin empfangen, der um seine Rettung vom Planeten Taspir III bat. Der eifrige Jaden wollte jedoch mit den anderen Jedi nach Korriban fliegen, um direkt gegen die Jünger zu kämpfen, konnte jedoch von Kyle überzeugt werden, seinen alten Freund Rosh zu befreien und dann nach Korriban aufzubrechen. Der Planet Taspir III ist von starker vulkanischer Aktivität geprägt und auch die von den Hinterbliebenen betriebene Industrieanlage ist über einem Lavasee errichtet worden. Die beiden Jedi-Ritter einigten sich auf einen Angriff von zwei Seiten, der sich ebenfalls den Überraschungseffekt zunutze machte. Auf seinem Weg durch die Anlage stellten sich Jaden einige Sturmtruppen und auch Dunkle Jedi in den Weg, die jedoch keine Chance gegen den immer stärker werdenden Jedi hatten. Nachdem sich Jaden bis zum inneren Komplex vorgearbeitet hatte, stellte sich ihm Alora in den Weg, die ihn provozieren wollte. Jaden folgte ihr durch die Produktionshallen und musste sich weiterhin gegen einige Dunkle Jedi wehren, die Alora auf ihn hetzte. Am Ende der Jagd erreichte der junge Jedi-Ritter einen Lagerraum, in dem Rosh auf seine Rettung wartete. Nun brach bei Jaden der Damm und er gab seinem Zorn nach, der sich seit langer Zeit in ihm aufgestaut hatte. Er gab Rosh an vielen Geschehnissen die Schuld und drängte ihn rückwärts gegen eine Frachtkiste. Auch Kyle Katarn bemerkte den Zorn seines ehemaligen Padawan und nahm über ihre Machtverbindung Kontakt mit ihm auf. So versuchte er, Jaden zu beruhigen und an den Weg der Jedi und der Hellen Seite zu erinnern. Auch Rosh redete auf ihn ein und bat ihn um Gnade, da er schon den Weg zurück zur Hellen Seite gefunden hatte. Alora jedoch, die die Szene beobachtete, bekräftigte Jaden in seinem Zorn. Dieser kam glücklicherweise im letzten Moment zur Besinnung und entschuldigte sich bei seinem Freund Rosh. Als Tavions Schülerin bemerkte, dass Jaden seinen Zorn abgelegt hatte, ergriff sie die Initiative und streckte Rosh mit einem Schwerthieb nieder, bei dem er seinen linken Arm verlor. Daraufhin stellte sich Jaden von der Hellen Seite gestärkt dem Kampf und konnte Alora besiegen. Dann kam auch Kyle Katarn hinzu, der endlich den Lagerraum erreicht hatte. Er übernahm die Erstversorgung des schwerverletzten Rosh, lobte Jaden für seine Beherrschung und schickte ihn nach Korriban. Auf den Spuren des Marka Ragnos thumb|right|Der [[Machtgeist von Marka Ragnos.]] thumb|left|Das [[Tal der Dunklen Lords.]] Nach seiner Ankunft auf Korriban wurde Jaden sofort von seinen Jedi-Kameraden begrüßt. Zusammen betraten sie Grabkatakomben der Sith und bekämpften dabei unzählige Dunkle Jedi. Angekommen im Tal der Dunklen Lords musste sich der Jedi-Ritter an den Rändern des Tals Richtung Grab des Marka Ragnos vorkämpfen. Dort lieferten sich die Jedi mit den Sturmtruppen der Hinterbliebenen ein hartes Gefecht, das Jaden jedoch schnell beenden konnte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in das Grab, wo er bereits von Tavion erwartet wurde. Diese verlor keine Zeit und griff Jaden siegessicher an, was sich jedoch schnell als Fehler erweisen sollte, da der Jedi viel dazugelernt hatte. Bevor er sie jedoch endgültig besiegen konnte, nutzte sie das Zepter und erweckte damit den Machtgeist von Ragnos, der daraufhin von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriff. Nun kämpfte Jaden gegen die von Ragnos besessene Tavion, die das uralte Schwert des Sith-Lords einsetzte. Nach einem harten Kampf war Tavions Körper jedoch so strapaziert, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht halten konnte und unter Flüchen und Racheandrohungen gegen die Jedi in sein Grabmal zurückkehrte. Desanns ehemalige Schülerin jedoch war geschlagen und lag tot zu Füßen vor Ragnos' Statue. Nachdem Jaden Korr das Grab verlassen hatte, versiegelte er den Eingang, sodass nicht noch einmal jemand den Dunklen Lord der Sith Marka Ragnos zum Leben erwecken kann. Vor dem Grab wurde er bereits von den Meistern Luke Skywalker und Kyle Katarn erwartet, die sehr erfreut über seinen Sieg waren. Auch Rosh Penin ging es wieder besser: Ihm war inzwischen eine Armprothese angepasst worden. Der letzte verbleibende Sternzerstörer im Orbit um Korriban wurde von drei MC80-Sternkreuzern angegriffen und vernichtet. Somit war die Bedrohung durch die Jünger Ragnos' endgültig gebannt. Nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Konflikt Nach dem Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong half Jaden Kyle Katarns Partnerin Jan Ors bei der Suche nach seinem ehemaligen Meister, der seit seinem Aufbruch zur Suche dem Jedi-Ritter Daye Azur-Jamin verschwunden war. Als Luke Skywalker 36 NSY die Jedi seines Ordens vor die Wahl stellte, ob sie ihm weiterhin folgen würden, entschied sich Jaden für den Orden. Talente, Macht-Fähigkeiten und Ausrüstung Außer seiner natürlichen Stärke in der Macht besaß Jaden auch einige andere Fähigkeiten. So war er unter anderem ein ausgezeichneter Pilot und auch versiert im Umgang mit Swoops und Speederbikes. Auch Computerkenntnisse konnte der junge Coruscanti vorweisen. In der Macht beherrschte er außer den üblichen Kräften wie Schub oder Geistestrick auch die Heilung und Machtsicht sowie manche Fähigkeiten der Dunklen Seite, wie z.B. Machtblitze. Jadens Ausrüstung bestand neben seinem Lichtschwert aus einigen Schusswaffen (u.a. DL-44 Blasterpistole, E-11 Blastergewehr und Wookiee-Bogenspanner) und Sprengkörpern (Thermaldetonator, Kontaktmine und Detonationspack). Hinter den Kulissen Trivia *Der Charakter "Jaden Korr" sollte ursprünglich den Namen ''Atton Rand erhalten, was jedoch später wieder verworfen wurde. Videospielern ist bekannt, dass dieser Name dennoch in einem Star Wars-Spiel verwendet wurde: Im Rollenspiel Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords kommt eine Spielfigur mit eben diesem Namen vor. *Die männliche Spielfigur wird von Dennis Schmidt-Foß gesprochen. Die weibliche Jaden wurde von Tanja Geke synchronisiert. *Interessanterweise gibt es in der Tatooine-Droiden-Mission eine Parallele zu Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung: Jaden trifft neben ein paar Wohnhäusern auf einen schwarzen Protokolldroiden und sagt: "Das ist nicht der Droide, den ich suche." Bekannterweise formuliert Ben Kenobi seinen Gedankentrick gegenüber den Sturmtruppen sehr ähnlich. *In der Burg Bast auf Vjun sieht man eine von Vaders "Überlebenskammern", welche man auch in Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück sehen kann. *In einigen slawischen Sprachen bedeutet Jaden eins oder erste. Alternatives Ende Das Spiel beinhaltet ebenfalls ein alternatives, nicht kanonisches Ende, bei dem Jaden der Dunklen Seite erliegt: Auf Taspir III verschont der junge Jedi Rosh nicht und streckt diesen kaltblütig nieder. Daraufhin schaltet er in Zornesrage Alora aus und macht sich auf den Weg nach Korriban, wo er sich sowohl der Jedi-Rittern als auch der Dunklen Jedi und Hinterbliebenen erwehren muss. Im Grab von Ragnos tötet er Tavion und nimmt das Zepter von Ragnos an sich. Kyle Katarn kann Schlimmeres verhindern, Jaden entkommt ihm jedoch und übernimmt das Kommando über den im Orbit befindlichen Sternzerstörer, indem er den Captain des Schiffes ermordet. Dann setzt er Kurs auf die Unbekannten Regionen, während Kyle sich über den Verlust seiner beiden Padawane schwört, dass er Jaden aufspüren und seinen Fehler korrigieren wird. thumb|right|Jaden als männlicher Mensch auf [[Nar Kreeta.]] Die Spielfigur Der wohl hervorstechendste Aspekt an Jadens Charakter ist, dass es keine verbindlichen Informationen über Spezies, Größe, Haarfarbe usw. gibt. Der Charakter wurde für das Computerspiel Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy mit dem Gedanken entworfen, dass der Spieler durch die Wahl der aufgezählten Eigenschaften sich bestmöglich mit dem Helden identifizieren kann. Für das Illustrieren dieses Artikels bringt es jedoch auch zusätzlich mit sich, dass Bilder des Helden nur ohne Kopf- und Kleidungsbestimmung (siehe Bild in der Infobox) verwendet werden können. Allerdings legt The New Essential Chronology nahe, dass Jaden ein männlicher Charakter ist, was die Spezies auf Mensch, Kel'Dor oder Rodianer eingrenzt. Laut der Ankündigung zu dem, für Januar 2010 angekündigten, Roman Crosscurrent von Paul S. Kemp, der Jadens Geschichte nach dem Spiel beleuchten wird, ist Jaden eindeutig männlich.Ankündigung auf StarWars.com Folgende Eigenschaften können festgelegt werden: Körper Spezies: Bild:Jaden-Mann.jpg|männlicher Mensch Bild:Jaden-KelDor.jpg|Kel'Dor Bild:Jaden-Rodianer.jpg|Rodianer Bild:Jaden-Frau.jpg|weiblicher Mensch Bild:Jaden-Twi'lek.jpg|Twi'lek Bild:Jaden-Zabrak.jpg|Zabrak Farbe: Der Spieler kann eine Farbe auswählen, welche sich auf bestimmte Flächen der Kleidung auswirkt. Nur bei der Twi'lek-Frau bestimmt diese Option die Hautfarbe. Kopf: Es stehen jeweils 3 Köpfe zur Auswahl. Beim männlichen Mensch sind dies beispielsweise weiß/blond, weiß/dunkelbraun, schwarz/schwarz, bei der Twi'lek-Frau kann zusätzlich die "Tragweise" der Lekku bestimmt werden. Torso: Es können verschiedene Oberbekleidungen gewählt werden. Beine: Verschieden Kombinationen von Hosen/Röcken und Stiefeln stehen zur Auswahl. Lichtschwert Beim Lichtschwert können Griff und Farbe bestimmt werden, im späteren Spielverlauf besteht jedoch die Möglichkeit, dies zu ändern. Nach der Mission auf Vjun steht dem Spieler die Entscheidung offen, ob er ein oder zwei Schwerter oder aber ein Doppelklingenlichtschwert wählen will. Quellen *''Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy'' *''Der Schwarmkrieg'' *''Zorn'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Coruscanti Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik en:Jaden Korr es:Jaden Korr pl:Jaden Korr pt:Jaden Korr fi:Jaden Korr